Three Worlds Collide
by demigodofawesomeness
Summary: The Roman demigods, the Greek demigods and the Egyptian magicians must join together to stop a force trying to destroy them all.


**Author's Note:**** This is my first fan fiction. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter:1 The Strangest Meeting**_

Wyatt woke up. He had a major headache his body ached He looked around, he was in a park. He couldn't remember anything. He got up. Near him were two girls they didn't notice him because they were deep in conversation. He went to get some water from one of the water fountain. He looked at his reflection through the water he had blonde hair under a red baseball cap, fair skin, green eyes, a black shirt with a red vest, black jeans and red converse. He walked back to were he woke up. The girls seemed to have finished talking because they were coming up to him.

One looked 16. She also looked hispanic, she had cinnamon like skin, black wavy hair, light blue eyes. She had on very little makeup, she had gold eye shadow, black mascara and red lipstick. She was a little smaller then the other girl. She was wearing a pink and purple floral blouse, pink sweater, light jeans, purple flats and gold hoop earrings.

The other girl looked 15 and Canadian, she had fair skin andred hair pulled into a half ponytail and the rest was left out, grey eyes full of intelligence, freckles around her nose and wore no makeup. She was wearing a purple shirt and a grey cardigan, dark jeans and grey track sneakers with purple owl earrings.

" Are you alright" said the girls in unison. "Who are you?". said Wyatt. "Don't be silly, you know who we are, I'm Sarah your best friend since kindergarden." The brunette looking one said said in a joking way. "Your pulling a prank, cut it out." said red haired girl. " I don't know what your talking about." said Wyatt. " Fine I'll play your little game, I'm Sophia your girlfriend". " I don't remember you, in fact I don't remember anything." " Oh come on, stop playing with us". said Sarah.

They stepped closer. He started to back away, when he bumped in to snake-like creatures. The creatures hissed ready to attack . And Wyatt, Sarah and Sophia got ready to fight.

Sarah pulled out her lipstick. It became an Imperial Gold sword. While Sophia took her charm bracelet and pulled off the charm that looks like a bow threw it in the air and it turned into a Celestrial Bronze bow and arrow. Wyatt had no idea what to do. But he had this voice in his head of what to do so he followed. He spoke a command word "Heqat" his staff and wand appeared. He spoke again, " A'max", Burn. It burned the first monster. Sarah slashed her sword through one of the beast's stomach. While, Sophia used her last arow to destroy the last snake. Her arrows automatically refilled. They all turned to dust. Sophia and Sarah started to spread the dust with there feet so they wouldn't respawn.

"Why does this keep happening?" said Sophia." What do you mean?" Wyatt said. "Ever since we've escaped from that boarding school monsters keep attacking us." Sarah explained. "Are you alright Wyatt you're acting like you weren't there." said Sophia worried. " Well like before I told you I don't remember anything." Sophia sighed, "I don't like this, what happened to you Wyatt". He opened his mouth but Sarah interupted.

" People,we need to keep going or the people from the boarding school will catch us, look." said Sarah. They looked in the direction she was pointing to. A man with a security uniform was walking around a couple of yards away, he couldn't see them. "She's right." "Where are we?" said Wyatt. "We're in Central Park." We need keep moving so they don't catch us." said Sophia. "Agreed." said Sarah. They hid around a corner near a hot dog cart.

"Wyatt give Sophia the map."said Sarah. "Uhh" was all Wyatt said. The voice came back and told him to look in his pockets. He searched his pockets, Wyatt magically pulled out a map. He was baffled. Sophia took it out his hand gently "Okay, we need to just keep moving." Sophia explained the plan.

I'll upload the next chapter ASAP.


End file.
